Rain
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Tonks shows Sirius how her "morphing" works, but when she transforms into someone from Sirius' past that he just wants to forget, questions are awoken. TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A two-shot that I wrote during Icelandic and social studies class, it's weird and maybe a bit disturbing at a point and maybe even boring but I'd love it if you read it anyway! The second part will come soon!

- Part One -

The heavy rain pounded on the window. Outside the weather was cold - cold, wet and dark.

Inside everything was hot, almost burning and he couldn't even open a window.

His hands reached out, letting his fingers touch the cold_ closed_ window, watching the rain smack against it on the other side and the raindrops trail down the glass, like they were racing each other to see who would get to the bottom first.

He sighed, wishing he could open the window and feel the breeze from the wind - feel the freedom.

His hand trailed over the glass, wishing he could stand outside, in the rain, and feel the wet on his burning hot flesh.

"Watcha doing?"

He sighed, not bothering turning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Somethin' interestin' happening outthere?"

He sighed again, turning around this time. "Not really."

"Then what're you doing wasting your time staring out a window?"

"I don't have anything but endless time to waste," Sirius rolled his eyes.

Tonks smiled a little, her hair turning pink before his rolling eyes "Everyone is gone. Except us."

Sirius sighed as he nodded, he already knew this.

"I'm not going to lie to you-" continued Tonks as she sat down on the couch. "They want me to keep an eye on you."

Sirius scowled. "I wish they didn't. I wish I could go outside. One day of freedom! The don't even want to let me have a window open."

Tonks cracked a smile. "Maybe they believe you'd try to stuff yourself out the window." she shrugged.

Sirius grimaced, before he stuck out his tongue towards her.

She laughed, teasingly sticking out her own tongue back at him. "So, what would 'The Sirius Black' do if he had one day of freedom?"

"Women."

Tonks snorted "Well that's original!"

Sirius grinned. "Well being locked up for years in Azkaban really doesn't give you the chance to have a good shag."

"Are you saying the Dementors aren't a good shag?"

Sirius groaned. "Oh ew Nypmh. really?"

Tonks grinned, shrugging slightly. "Just wonderin'"

Sirius rolled his eyes and then a smirk spread over his face. "Where's loverboy?"

Tonks raised her eyebrows, her eyes turning red instead of the normal brown. "Who?"

Sirius gave her a pointedly look. "Oh no one other than my hairy werewolf friend you fancy."

Tonks rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's not my lover. To be blankly honest he doesn't want anything to do with me."

Sirius' eyes met her, rolling as well. "Why don't you two just shag? Merlin knows it would probably do you good, maybe let you relax - take things easy, you're damn uptight all of the sudden now."

Tonks scoffed. "Are you obsessed with sex?"

"I haven't had sex in years Tonks." he gave away a hollow laugh. "Not even snogged."

Tonks raised her eyebrows, hair hair shortening and going purple.

"You morph really much Nymph," commented Sirius.

"I'm bored." she shrugged.

Suddenly Sirius went silent and then he sighed. "Can you ... be.. like.. whatever you want to be like?"

Tonks nodded, a little absent minded. "Oh! I can show you." she said, her voice growing excited as she stood up.

Sirius raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

He watched as her hair dropped over her shoulders, growing longer and lighter, until it was an almost golden color.

He froze up a little.

Her eyes then turned blue and sparkly.

Her face thinned and lips grew fuller and redder.

He forced himself to close his eyes and then opened them again to be sure of what he saw.

"What-?" Was the only thing he managed up.

"Do you like it?" The girl in front of him smiled.

"Marlene?" Sirius managed up.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "It's me? Tonks?" she laughed. "I found a picture of this chick in your desk, she's pretty, isn't she?" she gestured towards her changed body image; bigger breast, curves and creamy thighs.

Sirius' eyes darkened as he looked away. "Change back Tonks."

Tonks raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Just change back!" Sirius screamed, loosing hold of himself as he turned around from his cousin.

Seconds later there was a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to face a now purple-headed normal looking Tonks.

"What was that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Sirius said, his eyes still narrowed.

"Why not? Who is she Sirius? Who's Marlene?"

Sirius sighed, shaking Tonk's hand from her shoulder and walking back towards the window and looking out it.

"Sirius?" Tonks' voice was soft, "Who is Marlene?"

Sirius leaned his forehead against the window, "Marlene McKinnon is dead."

* * *

><p>AN: I know its nothing special, boring even, but I was bored so I write. Next chapter should be up soon! Maybe tell me your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for how long it took! It's not very long, but I still hope you like it! Thank you all for your lovely review, favorites and alerts!

- Part Two -

"_Marlene McKinnon is dead._"

Tonks continued to stare at her cousin, her mouth hanging a little open.

She finally gathered enough courage to push further. "She's dead?" she repeated. "I'm sorry Sirius, was she your friend?"

Sirius turned away from her again, walking towards the window. "Not really." he replied.

"Not really?" Tonks repeated, shaking her head and following Sirius towards the window. "Then why can't you handle seeing her?"

Sirius' fingers formed fists. "Just let it go Tonks."

Tonks shook her head. "No. I'm not good at that, letting things go."

Sirius growled under his breath, keeping his eyes fixed on the window and the rain.

"Sirius, turn around." Tonks told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius sighed, hesitantly turning around and looking at _his_ cousin.

"Tell me about her," Tonks requested, turning around from him and walking towards the couch.

She sat down and crossed her legs and patted on the seat next to hers.

"What are you?" Sirius asked, scowling."My shrink?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Tell me about her."

With a sigh Sirius walked towards the couch. "She was in my year, in Gryffindor." he replied.

"But she wasn't your friend?"

Sirius sighed again. "The 'relationship' we shared wasn't really_ friendly_, if that's what you mean."

A small grin spread over Tonks' face as she nodded. "Aah, so she was your girlfriend?"

Sirius scowled again. "I wouldn't call her my girlfriend."

"Yea right, Remus told me you didn't 'do girlfriends' in school." She nodded.

Sirius rolled his eyes again.

"What were you then?" Tonks pushed. "Friends with benefits?"

Sirius snorted. "Something like that."

"Do you miss her?" Tonks asked.

Sirius shook his head. "No." but his tone was forced and harsher than was normal.

Tonks sighed. "You do, don't you? Sirius, you reacted too harshly about me morphing into her if you didn't."

"I just," Sirius started, but didn't bother to finish.

"You just what?" Tonks said, not liking to be left hanging.

"I just didn't get to ... say goodbye."

Tonks put a hand on his thigh in squeezed. "How did she die?"

Sirius gave away a hollow laugh. "In a battle of course, how else would she go." he shook his head.

Tonks smiled a little.

"They got her whole family." Sirius said, leaning back on the couch. "They didn't stand a chance. The Death Eaters were too many."

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" Sirius said, shaking his head. "You didn't even know her."

"But you did," Tonks said.

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

"Nymph... would you do me a favor?"

"Depends," Tonks answered with a laugh.

"Could you.. transform into her again? Just one time. Just for a minute I just.. I didn't get to look at her properly, I just-"

"Yes." Tonks cut him off, standing up from the couch.

Sirius opened his eyes, smiling a little.

_Thank you._

He couldn't force himself to say it out loud.

He watched, carefully and ready this time as Tonks' hair started to grow and fall down her shoulders in Marlene's familiar golden colored soft wavy curls.

She grew a little taller, her body gaining Marlene's curves.

Her eyes turned blue, lips turned ruby and thick, her nose grew smaller and her face longer.

Even her fingers grew a little longer and nails colored themselves purple.

He stood up, looking over the girl before him.

And for a moment he forgot who she really was.

_You look stunning._

Again he found himself not able to say anything out loud.

"Do you want me to twirl?"

He heard_ her_ voice.

However Tonks did it, she managed to get Marlene's soft teasing voice.

The blonde slowly twirled in a circle infront of him, until he grabbed her hand and forced her to stop.

His hands wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her into some kind of hug.

His nose pressed itself against her curls breathing in her sent.

He then pulled away, staring at her face.

At her lips.

He just wanted to kiss her.

One more time.

He leaned in.

"Sirius-" the blonde whispered. "You know it's not her,"

But he didn't want to be told that he just wanted to kiss her and feel the way he always felt when he kissed her.

"Sirius," she said, softly. "I'm your cousin."

Sirius closed his eyes, sighing. "I know."

"I'm not Marlene." she said softly.

"I know," he said again.

"Should I change back?"

Sirius shook his head. "In a minute." he said, resting his forehead against the blonde's.

"I miss you Marlene," he muttered out, just above a whisper.

Tonks said nothing, just stood still with her eyes closed.

He finally pulled back again. "I'm going to shower." he said, his voice thick.

"Okay," Tonks breathed out.

Sirius turned around looking at Marlene's figure in front of him.

_I love you_.

He couldn't say it out loud.

He'd never been able to say it out loud.

He felt a drop of water on his cheek.

He glanced at the window again.

It wasn't raining anymore.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you so much for reading! And thank you even more if you review!


End file.
